<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Формальности by Jell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202598">Формальности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell'>Jell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bureaucracy, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Люциус снова ломает палочку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Формальности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Гарри Поттера</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Надо же, Гарри Поттер изображает грозного аврора. Ему чуть больше двадцати, а уже возглавляет целую комиссию. Сидит тут и щурится своими зеленющими глазищами из-за стекол очков. </p><p>С обеих сторон от него сидели старые проверенные авроры. Один — слева — и вправду старый, непонятно, как еще в пыль не рассыпался. Люциус готов был поспорить, что тот еще за его прадедом гонялся в позапрошлом веке. Второй — справа — помоложе, но так испещрен шрамами, будто его не очень удачно сшили из лоскутков. Этот наверняка еще к папеньке с обыском приходил. Тут же сидела строгая дама с завязанными в пучок седыми волосами и холодным взглядом голодной мантикоры. </p><p>Никто из комиссии ему не представился. </p><p>— Итак, мистер Малфой, вы утверждаете, что снова потеряли палочку, — начал Поттер.</p><p>— Сломал. Обломки представлены на экспертизу, отчет о ней…</p><p>— Мы видим. Но вам не кажется странным, что это уже пятая утраченная вами за последние четыре года палочка?</p><p>— Это выглядит подозрительно! — прохрипел старик.</p><p>— Первую палочку, как известно, сломал Темный лорд.</p><p>— Волдеморт. Тут есть показания свидетелей.</p><p>— Включая непосредственно вас, мистер Поттер!</p><p>— А дальше? Как вы умудрились потерять столько палочек в мирное время?</p><p>Уж это Поттер мог бы и сам рассказать. Уже вторую, самую нелюбимую, Люциус потерял именно из-за него. Пока он служил приманкой для Руквуда и тот с садисткой ухмылкой ломал его палочку — даже не на две, а на четыре части! — чертов Поттер, который должен был сидеть в засаде, где-то прохлаждался! </p><p>— Это «мирное время», как вам известно, мистер Поттер, было для меня не таким уж мирным. Я участвовал в мероприятиях Аврората, и не все они проходили гладко.</p><p>Люциус встретился с Поттером взглядом и поднял бровь.</p><p>— Допустим, — проскрипел старик. — Но в отчете говорится, что на операции была сломана только одна палочка. Что же случилось с третьей? Тут упоминается «домашний инцидент». Это какой такой инцидент?</p><p>С третьей и правда вышло неловко. И в этом тоже был виноват Поттер: именно он ее и сломал почти сразу, как лично принес Люциусу новую в качестве извинений. Олливандер в то время Люциуса к своему магазину близко не подпускал, несмотря на комиссии и министерские бумаги. </p><p>В порыве чувств и вдохновленный парами виски, Люциус был готов Поттера расцеловать и едва не сделал это, только Поттер оказался к его поцелуям не готов, врезал по носу и уронил прямо на эту чертову новую палочку. Люциус ее даже опробовать не успел. Но вот тогда-то у них все и завертелось…</p><p>— Домашний, — ответил Поттер очень холодно. — Информация была проверена, ее можно больше не обсуждать. </p><p>Члены комиссии переглянулись.</p><p>— Про четвертую написано: «Пострадала в результате семейной ссоры». Кажется, я догадываюсь, о чем речь. Помнится, где-то в тех же числах появилась информация о вашем разводе, — сказала дама.</p><p>— Удивительно, как пристально Аврорат следит за моей личной жизнью, — заметил Люциус. — Польщен, что вы помните дату моего развода.</p><p>Поттер зло зыркнул на свою коллегу. Неужели ревнует?</p><p>— Сложно не запомнить столь громкий скандал. Кстати, причина была не в домашнем насилии?</p><p>— Разве что ко мне, мадам.</p><p>Ту палочку сломала Нарцисса — после того, как застала его с Поттером. Она была поистине ангельской женщиной, и Люциус бы в жизни не подумал ей изменить, но разговоры, споры, совместные операции и с десяток кружек пива (половина из них — на брудершафт) как-то незаметно перенесли его отношения с Поттером в горизонтальную плоскость.</p><p>Нарцисса на самом деле к тому времени и сама от него отдалилась и задумывалась о разрыве. Но Люциус понял это только через пару месяцев, когда увидел сияющую Нарциссу под руку с Кингсли. </p><p>С Поттером он тогда тоже поссорился — тот сразу же встал на сторону «обманутой женщины». Но его имя так и не прозвучало в связи с разводом, иначе скандал был бы еще громче. Правда, Люциус еще долго отмахивался от слухов, что изменил жене с какой-то молодой гриффиндоркой.</p><p>Палочку ему разрешили купить только через месяц. Поттер лично сходил с Люциусом к Олливандеру, после чего проводил домой и даже не отказался от предложения отметить покупку и развод. Что традиционно закончилось для них в постели. И все было хорошо, пока…</p><p>— Что же произошло с вашей палочкой на этот раз? — спросил «лоскутный».</p><p>Разумеется, снова Поттер. Вчера вечером Люциус приготовился к приятному вечеру в компании хорошего ужина, Поттера и мягкой постели. Он разобрался с делами, продал один потерявший силу артефакт и купил парочку новых в «Боргин и Беркс», вышел на улицу и едва не угодил под луч Авады. Чудом успел пригнуться. Тут же послышались крики, вопли, полетели лучи заклятий. Люциус шарахнулся назад в магазин, но дверь уже была заперта. Он вытащил палочку, но только для того, чтобы ее вырвало из руки Экспеллиармусом бандита. Мгновение — и Люциус даже в таком шуме расслышал душераздирающий треск — преследующий преступника аврор Поттер раздробил его палочку каблуком.</p><p>— Пострадала в результате оперативных действий Аврората. Случайность, документы прилагаются.</p><p>Он был совершенно вне себя! Опять эти комиссии, авроры, Олливандер — и унижения. Из-за того, что он когда-то миллион лет назад был Пожирателем смерти, просто купить палочку для него невозможно. Одно нарушение — и все, Азкабан. Поттер его пытался успокоить, но не работали никакие привычные способы, даже минет. </p><p>Люциус был слишком напряжен. Он хорошо запомнил, как в прошлый раз председатель комиссии пообещал, что больше не позволит ему приобрести ни одной новой палочки. </p><p>«Но это же просто формальность», — удивился Поттер. Вот только эта формальность могла испортить Люциусу жизнь раз и навсегда. И он не представлял, как Поттер умудрился встать во главе старой и давно сложившейся комиссии. </p><p>— И все же подозрительно… — закряхтел старик.</p><p>— Видимо, у мистера Малфоя череда тотальной невезучести, — усмехнулся Поттер.</p><p>— Или он просто не заслужил палочку! — сказал «лоскутный».</p><p>— Точно! — поддержала дама. — Сама судьба намекает Пожирателю смерти, что он недостоин…</p><p>— Но мы же не будем об этом судить. Наше постановление всего лишь формальность. Мы проверили, что утеря палочки произошла не в результате противоправных действий самого мистера Малфоя? Проверили. Мы знаем, что палочка действительно уничтожена и что мистер Малфой не пытается получить вторую? Знаем. А значит…</p><p>Под недовольные взгляды остальной комиссии Поттер поставил печать на разрешение на покупку.</p><p>«Буду должен», — одними губами сказал Люциус, когда Поттер протягивал ему бумагу, и тот ему подмигнул.</p><p>— Надеюсь, новая палочка останется у вас надолго, мистер Малфой.</p><p>Люциус тоже на это очень надеялся и даже начал прикидывать, как ее можно будет использовать себе и Гарри в удовольствие.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>